Ivanka pri Nitre
| native_name = | nickname = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Nyitraivánka levéltár 3.JPG | imagesize = | image_caption = Government archives in Ivanka pri Nitre | image_flag = | flag_size = | image_seal = | seal_size = | image_shield = COA Ivanka pri Nitre.jpg | shield_size = | image_blank_emblem = | blank_emblem_type = | blank_emblem_size = | image_map = Okres nitra.png | mapsize = | map_caption = Location of Nitra District in Nitra Region | image_map1 = | mapsize1 = | map_caption1 = | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = Left | pushpin_label = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_mapsize = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Ivanka pri Nitre in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Nitra Region | pushpin_label_position1 = Left | pushpin_label1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_mapsize1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Ivanka pri Nitre in Nitra Region | latd= 48|latm=14|lats=26 |latNS=N | longd=18|longm= 07|longs=00 |longEW=E | coordinates_display = | coordinates_region = SI | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Nitra | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Nitra | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1400 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMER-SD | leader_name = Mayor | leader_title1 = Ľuboš Gál | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 8.48 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 140 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 2471 | population_density_km2= 165.73 | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 951 12 | area_code = 037 783 | blank_name = | blank_info = | blank1_name = | blank1_info = | website = http://www.ivankaprinitre.sk/ | footnotes = }} Ivanka pri Nitre ( ) is a village and commune in Nitra District, Nitra Region, in western Slovakia. History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1400. The Byzantine Monomachus crown was unearthed there in 1860 by a farmer ploughing in what was then Nyitraivánka in the Kingdom of Hungary. Geography The village lies at an altitude of 146 metres and covers an area of 14.909 km². It has a population of about 2415 people. Ethnicity The village is approximately 98% Slovak. Facilities The village has a public library a gym and football pitch. See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia References Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Nitra, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1704-1914 (parish A) * Lutheran church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1887-1954 (parish B) External links * http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html * http://www.ivankaprinitre.sk *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Ivanka_pri_Nitre_Nitra_NI_Nyitra_Nitra.html'Surnames' of living people in Ivanka pri Nitre] Category:Ivanka pri Nitre Category:Villages and communes in Nitra District Category:Settlements in Nitra District Category:Established in 1400 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia